lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jake Huber
Jake Huber, also known as Hubber, is an actor, writer, editor, cinematographer and director who collaborates with Scott Pincus. He is a film major who goes to college with Scott. Jake's first project with Scott was the short film Too Hard To Live With, which was released in 2017. He went on to have cameos in the No More Smiling films in 2018, and has also starred in The Meal and The Vibe Raiders. Since 2015, Jake has directed several films of his own, with Scott acting in and scoring several of his recent ones. In January 2019, he was announced as the new actor for Kaine West in Kaine West: No Salvation, the spin-off prequel to the Bread's Crumbs series. He filmed the project from March to May 2019. Jake will reprise the role in Bread's Crumbs 5: Forgotten Future, which is due for release in 2020. Biography 2017 Scott met Jake when they had several film classes together. In October, he worked with Kyle Carozzi and Scott to improvise a short film called Too Hard To Live With, in which Jake played one of the roommates. In December, Scott composed music for Equinized Crime, which was Jake's final project for his Media Arts I class. 2018 In March 2018, Jake filmed a cameo for Scott's short film, No More Smiling. He and Kyle Carozzi both play TV watchers. On April 28, he was confirmed to reprise the role in No More Smiling II: Redemption. He filmed his scenes on May 1. Jake briefly served as a stand-in for Gabe Sagherian's character Adrian Romeli towards the end of the film. That year, Jake directed two projects for his Media Arts II class - How I See The World and Superpowers, both of which he also starred in. Later that year, Scott and Jake worked on each others' Filmmaking projects, which were shot on film using Bolex cameras. Jake starred in Scott's film, The Quiet Game, as one of the three roommates. That December, Jake served as a stand-in for Bruce Cassel in the opening scene of Man Out of Time. This marked his second time standing in for one of Gabe's characters. 2019 On January 30, Jake was announced as the physical actor for Kaine West in Kaine West: No Salvation, which serves as a prequel to the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe. Jake replaces Alex Fanelli for most of the film, while Kaine's voice actor Douglas Garthwaite returns to provide the voice. Jake filmed the project from March to early-May 2019, and it was released in September. On September 28, Scott helped Jake film his project Radio Silence, which follows a young woman who unexpectedly finds a baby monitor in her apartment. Jake later starred in The Meal, a short thriller in which he plays the titular character. The film was shot on September 29, and released on October 2. Both projects were made for Scott and Jake's Moving Camera class. In November, Jake played Don in the short film The Vibe Raiders, which was released on November 14. Over the next month, Jake helped Scott with producing a sequel, Raiders of the Lost Vibe, which he filmed on December 8 and 10. 2020 On January 10, upon the release of the 2019 New Year's Special, Jake was confirmed to reprise his role as Kaine West in the final Bread's Crumbs film, Bread's Crumbs 5: Forgotten Future. Once more, he will share the role with Alex Fanelli. Filmography As Actor *''Too Hard To Live With'' (2017) - Jacob/Roommate *''No More Smiling'' (2018) - TV Watcher (cameo) *''No More Smiling II: Redemption'' (2018) - Adrian Romeli Stand-In, Johnny / TV Watcher (cameo) *''The Quiet Game'' (2018) - Jake *''Man Out of Time'' (2018) - Bruce Cassel Stand-In (uncredited cameo) *''Kaine West: No Salvation'' (2019) - Kaine West *''The Meal'' (2019) - The Meal *''The Vibe Raiders'' (2019) - Duke *''Raiders of the Lost Vibe'' (2019) - Duke Upcoming Films *''Bread's Crumbs 5: Forgotten Future'' (2020) - Kaine West As Director These films aren't related to Scott's projects. *''What Is Biomass?'' (2015) *''Burn, Baby, Burn - Burns PSA.'' (2015) *''Shake What Your Mama Gave Ya'' (2015) *''Sun's Out Guns Out - A Muscle Movement'' (2016) *''Acceleration V. Mass Project | It's the Physics Fam!'' (2016) *''1920s Silent Film | A Fright in the Night'' (2016) *''The New Anti-Winifred and Potato Party Commercial | History Project'' (2016) *''000 Gentleman Spy | Math Project'' (2016) *''A Day in the Life: Viktor Voskoboynikov'' (2017) *''Cough Drops'' (2017) *''Equinized Crime'' (2017) *''How I See the World'' (2018) *''Super Powers (2018) *Reginald: A Tale of Sadness and Citrus'' (2018) *''Radio Silence'' (2019) Trivia *Jake is the only actor to have appeared in some capacity in all of Scott's college film projects. Category:Actors Category:Real People Category:Too Hard To Live With Category:2017 Storyline Category:Active Actors Category:Directors Category:No More Smiling Category:2018 Storyline Category:No More Smiling II: Redemption Category:Man Out of Time Category:The Quiet Game Category:2019 Storyline Category:Kaine West: No Salvation Category:Bread's Crumbs Actors Category:The Meal Category:The Vibe Raiders Category:Raiders of the Lost Vibe Category:2020 Storyline